


Tear Me Down (Make Me Whole)

by LiteratureOrgasm



Series: Just Breathe [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Bathing, Body Worship, Clothing Kink, Collars, Daddy Kink, Diabetes that is, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, How is service domination not a thing?, Hurt/Comfort, I do what I want, Imma make it a thing, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, POV Merlin, Praise Kink, Service Domination, Silence Kink, Size Difference, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You may get the 'betes, and still suck at tagging, just watch, not much dialogue, silence submission, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratureOrgasm/pseuds/LiteratureOrgasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission leaves Eggsy numb, so he goes to the only one that knows how to make him feel again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear Me Down (Make Me Whole)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 am when the thought of Merlin taking care of his boy just wouldn't leave my mind and the only thing saving it from being riddled with horrid mistakes is [PirateShipRevenge](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateShipRevenge).
> 
> I own nothing. I just write these things for my own twisted satisfaction.

The sight that greets Merlin as he opens his door makes him purse his lips and causes the skin between his brows to scrunch. Eggsy stands on the welcome mat placed in front of the door of his modest, Kingsman issued home in a suit that had obviously seen better days if the bloodstains on his collar and knife tears along his side were any indication. One look at the lad's expression showed Merlin exactly why he was here on the tech's day off, the vulnerability in his moss green eyes more expressive than any words could possibly be. A single nod is the only answer Merlin gives to the unasked question practically radiating from the young man and the immediate relaxing of Eggsy's whipcord tense body makes warmth bloom in the older man's chest. Long fingers gently grip a suit clad elbow to pull him into the entryway, the pliant trust he displays, just letting himself be controlled in even this small manner is a very heady thing indeed. 

The quiet sounds of a house at rest - the gentle chiming of a clock, the soft crackling of the fire in the sitting room - all of it serves as a background melody to the deft but gentle moves Merlin makes to begin stripping his charge from his damaged suit. The jacket is slipped down his unresisting arms, gently folded and placed on the overstuffed armchair that faced the fire, on the left side of the loveseat in the room. The buttons of his navy and white pinstriped waistcoat tugged easily from their holes to leave the fitted fabric hanging loose against his lithe torso for a moment before being removed gently and made to join the matching jacket. With each button of his dress shirt that slips free, another little bit of rigidity flows from the boy until he is nearly swaying on his feet by the time his cufflinks are removed and cuffs unbuttoned. The shirt is pushed from his shoulders to pool at his elbows for a few minutes as Merlin runs the tips of his graceful fingers against the muscles of Eggsy's abs so clearly defined under the crisp white fabric of his vest. A whimper spills from the boy's faintly chapped lips at the touch and he instinctively leans into it, eyes already hazy and lips remaining slightly parted. The Scot lifts his free hand up to cup that sharply defined jaw, thumb trailing across his full lower lip and murmurs in a low rumble.

"Color, lad?" His boy takes a moment to swallow before rasping out a soft 'green,' that curves the wizard's lips into a warmly fond smile and gives the young man an approving nod. The shirt and vest join the rest of the clothing that had been on his torso; cufflinks set on a side table not far away. The silence lends to the soft atmosphere between them, a gentle give and take lulling both of them into their long established routine of comfort. A tap of his socked foot against the Oxford on the lad's right foot leads him to gently toeing off each shoe and pushing them aside. When finished with the shoes, his belt is unclasped and pulled smoothly through his beltloops, leather coiled up in a tight roll to join the cufflinks. Trousers fall with the faint whisper of fine fabric, after button and fly are undone, to pool around his ankles, only to be picked up and folded with care after each foot is lifted out. The act of standing there, stripped nearly bare in just his pants and socks, in front of his caretaker seems to be the final permission Eggsy needs to allow himself to give into his want to be taken care of instead of being the one to shoulder every burden.

A rough sigh reaches Merlin's ears as he bends to remove each sock in turn, small - compared to his own - hands gripping his shoulders for balance. Socks are rolled and put into the shoes just a moment or two before tight, form fitting boxer-briefs are tugged down at the waist by him; pulled down over firm arse, sculpted thighs and swept down leanly muscled legs to be stepped out of. The sharp V of Eggsy's hipbones are thrown into stark relief with each of his slow, measured breaths, showing how very much each deliberate action of the older man is affecting him.

Voice soft yet still managing to purr with an underlying rasp, Merlin murmurs gently, "There's a good lad. Always so well behaved for yur Da," the words elicit a deep shudder from his boy and then his fingers are lifting to thread through carefully styled tresses to muss them with a playful tug. "Go draw the water." The words are barely past his lips before his Eggsy is gone from his sight, hips unintentionally swaying with each eager step he makes down the hall to the en suite master bathroom.

Merlin's steps are languid and precise as a predator on the prowl as he follows a few minutes after hearing the water start; fingers working to roll up the sleeves of his dark grey cardigan to his elbows. Eggsy is already in the half filled claw footed tub, head leaning back on the neck pillow placed there just for him when they are allowed time to indulge in this shared pleasure. He rolls his head to the side as his Da walks in, an adoring glint in his gaze and a soft smile tugging at his lips in greeting. Merlin couldn't stop his own affection tinged look in response even if he wanted to, moving gracefully to his knees next to the tub and reaching to turn it off; the gentle lapping of the warm water against smooth porcelain a soothing constant in their ears as the moments flow by.

"Such a good little one I have, don't I? I cannae even begin ta say how much I adore ye," his praise does its job, making his boy close his eyes to signal his readiness to savor Merlin's ministrations. They begin with a washcloth dipped in the warm bath water and given a dollop of vanilla scented body wash Merlin works into a rich lather before he starts smoothing it against the side of his Eggsy’s neck while murmuring soft words of gentle, reverent praise. The minutes pass by steadily as he works his way over his neck, shoulders, lifting first one arm and then the other to wash all the way down to his hands; taking the time to carefully rub between each finger. Each touch shows his feelings like words never could, every pass of the soft cloth over heat blushed skin further proving that his boy is treasured and cared for. 

There is nothing sexual in the way he cleans between his boy's legs nor when he passes over the skin of his thighs and lower stomach; the finishing swipes down, then up his legs concluding the bathing as he can sense washing Eggsy's hair would pull him from the near trance-like state he was currently in. He pulls the stopper to drain the water, ignoring the popping of his knees when he stands to help his good lad up and out of the tub into a very fluffy towel (an indulgence he hadn't appreciated until he had purchased them for Eggsy, only wanting him to have the nicest things after the way life had dealt him such a raw hand for most of his childhood). 

"Still green, _a dhuine mo ghaoil_?" The slight lilt thickens in his tone as he slips in the endearment, waiting for a nod and then beginning to dry him thoroughly from shoulders down to feet. Eggsy is then picked up princess style - body pliant and limp with relaxation - and carried into the comfortably decorated room to be placed upon the bed, head on the pillows and eyes half-lidded as he gazes up at Merlin. 

"Do ye need it t'night, little one?" An almost desperately eager nod and softly whimpered _'please, Da'_ are answer enough to have him make his way over to his closet to pull out a locked box about the size of a large hardcover book. He enters the code quickly and opens it to reveal a collar made of supple hunter green leather that has been lovingly worked to butter softness. The metal namecard on it isn’t outlandish, a simple silver tag with the name 'Eggsy' engraved into the precious metal done in sweeping calligraphy. 

The carpet muffles his footfalls back to the bed, Eggsy already sitting with the pillows propped behind him to hold him up as he waits with his head tilted forward obediently. The leather slides around his neck, a muffled sob of relief breaking free from the young man the instant it is cinched closed; tight enough to show its presence but not rough to choke. A single tear trails from his right eye as he tilts his head back enough to lock gazes with Merlin, the older man's large hand cupping his cheek to allow his thumb to wipe the moisture away.

"Tha’s it, _seircean_ , let it out. Ye dinnae have ta hold it in right now. Let yur Da in." The words break down the last of the walls Eggsy had painstakingly erected to distance himself while taking down the child prostitution/trafficking ring that had been his month long mission. The situation had hit him in a place that he hardly dared to look at in his mind, getting to him in a way that not many things truly could. He leans forward to bury his face against his Da's stomach and clutches the soft fabric of his cardigan at the waist with both hands, Eggsy safe in the knowledge that Merlin won't mind the material soaking up his heavy tears.

Merlin simply cards his fingers through his boy's hair as time flows around them unmeasured, the two in their own world until the sobs against his midsection stop and turn into content little sounds as Eggsy enjoys the barely there scrape of nails along his scalp. "Are ye ready ta sleep now, _àilleach_?" Another nod from the boy follows the question and then Eggsy releases him to lie back against the pillows, dilated eyes luminous with the last vestiges of his tears and looking larger than normal as they shine with gratefulness.

Merlin quickly plucks a few tissues from the box on the nightstand to clean the remnants of his tears from his cheeks before tossing them in the wastebin. His movements to remove his own clothing are economical, meant to waste no time or energy, unlike how he had undressed Eggsy what seemed like hours ago in the sitting room. He pulls a pair of plaid pyjama bottoms from his dresser on, turning off the overhead light to leave only the dim glow of the bedside lamp on the nightstand to the right of his side of the bed. The duvet is tugged up to cover them both after he climbs into bed next to Eggsy. 

The boy instantly moves to curl against his front once Merlin has settled in, tucking his head under his chin and nuzzling his throat with a happy noise like he is finally home. A lump nearly chokes Merlin, even after all this time, as he once again marvels at the sheer trust that is placed in his hands every time this beautiful creature gives him the privilege of being the only one to ever see past the cocky, overwhelmingly sassy man to the gentle, loving boy beneath. 

He reaches back to tap the light switch, the sudden darkness leaving them bathed in the dim rays of the moon flowing through the half drawn curtain. He can tell Eggsy is more asleep than awake by this point, a kiss to the top of his head getting no reaction except a wet snuffle against his neck. The endearing action raises a fiercely protective feeling in him that has him unconsciously pulling his sleep lax body closer to his larger frame. The faintly fruity scent of his hair comforts Merlin as he buries his nose against his head, sleep pulling him into its gentle embrace a few heartbeats later.

**Author's Note:**

> *a dhuine mo ghaoil = my beloved man  
> *seircean = beloved person  
> *àilleach = beautiful/handsome
> 
> All translations are a result of me bumbling my way through an English to Scottish Gaelich dictionary. Feel free to tell me if I messed up.
> 
> Comments? Suggestions? Prompts can be left in my Askbox on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/literatureorgasm) !


End file.
